I Hate Waiting
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: Kendall and James have been separated for way to long and all they want is to be back in each others arms. Kames! One-Shot. Fluffiness and smut. What more could you want? :)


Author Note:

Random: Okay this thing had been clogging up my mind for some time now and I wanted it out! Damn it!

Hikaru: It was hindering her focus.

Kaoru: She needs to be focused on TC and WIB so yeah.

Random: I got this idea from twitter. I read a Imagine thing and it went something like this: #Imagine The hug Kendall will give you when he gets home from tour. And this came out of it! So this is a little welcome home celebration/gift for the boys fic!

Hikaru: WARNINGS: So it went from hug to sex how?

Random: Shut up and do the warnings...

Hiakru: Fiiiiine. So yes there is sex! Sadness at the beginning, language because they're teenagers, grammar/spelling errors because this is unbeta-ed, failed attempt at humor and all around crapiness!

Random:...Thank you for that... -.-

Hikaru: Welcome! ^^

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Why would she possibly be writing this if she owned the boys? She'd be writing/producing/filming a Kames porno if she did. Pshhhh. She own the boy's. Yeah right. *Eye roll*

Random:...Again, thank you for that...

Kaoru: *Smile*

Random: Okay! Now enjoy!

* * *

Kendall felt like he was slowly drowning. Gustavo had come up with this wonderful plan. And when he say's wonderful, he means slow torture! The fat bastard had decided it was a great idea to split them up on little mini tours. Each band member going to separate states and sometimes countries to do individual interviews and performances to promote the band. If he was going to be honest, it was a great idea and had got more exposure for the band.

But Kendall hated it! He was separated from his boyfriend for nine fucking months!

Nine months of not waking up to a sleeping James. Nine months of no snuggling, cuddling, hugging, anything with a ing! He felt like he was going to cry.

Him and James have never gone this long with out seeing each other. They were practically joined at the hip from the moment they were born. And he fucking missed him.

The boys had been assigned interviews and performances by popularity. Logan being the lest most popular, not by much him and Carlos where only a few thousand fans off, was only gone for about three months. Carlos was next, being assigned five months. Oh did he mention that Carlos and Logan are together too? Well they are, but not as long as him and James. We'll get to that later. Anyway, then came himself being assigned seven, his popularity jumping quite significantly. And of course, James being the most popular was assigned nine.

Too the thing he mentioned before, Carlos and Logan were together, but for only a month or so before they went on the tours. And yes, he understands that they were still in that honeymoon phase and missed each other terrible, but he couldn't really feel sorry for them. James has been his for a good three years now. So there is a huge difference in togetherness.

Now during his tour, he only really missed James when he got day's off or before he went to bed. Being on tour can keep a person busy and he simple didn't have time to think about how much he missed his brunet. But on those off days and times before bed, his heart would ache to be in James' arms, kissing James' lips, he'd ache for James. His whole physical being fucking starved for James. Like he said before, they'd never gone this long with out each other.

Yes they would Skype, call, text, or whatever, but it was never like the real thing. He couldn't touch James through a computer screen, he couldn't kiss James over the phone, he couldn't see James smile over a text. It was torture and it was effecting him greatly.

So when he got home, he'd felt so relieved to be back on non-moving ground and in his own bed, that he slept for a day and a half. But when he woke up, all of it came rushing back to him. James wasn't there. He still had two months to his tour. It nearly broke him. So, in a way to distract himself and also to try and not call James, he got up out of bed and went to make himself something to eat. Once he entered the living room, he found a heatedly making out Carlos and Logan. That's what broke him.

He fell to his knees and sobbed. He hasn't kissed James in six months, he hasn't made love to James in six months, he hasn't fucking touched James in six mouths, and he still had two months left.

It'd taken at least two hours for him to calm down. Carlos and Logan having no idea how to handle a hysterically crying Kendall. They'd never seen the blond so broken. They'd called James, after they were able to calm Kendall down and get him back to bed, and told him everything.

The next day James called him and talked to Kendall for hours. Luckily James had the day off.

Kendall had really needed that call. They talked about nothing and everything. Just listening to the other talk, telling each other silently how much they missed and loved each other. They never said it out load much anymore, but after being together as long as they have, you didn't need to, you just knew. After that Kendall was able to coupe better. He still had his moments where he would lock himself in Logan and James' room and just lay on James' bed for hours, but he never had another break down like that.

Now a month and a half has gone by and James would be home any day.

"Hey Kendall! How you holding up?" Logan asked. He made it a habit to ask that after Kendall's break down. Logan and his doctor instincts.

Kendall smiled. Logan took notice that it was a little less forced then usual and the blonds green eyes have lost some of it's dullness. "Today's a good day. Can't stop thinking about James coming home next week."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah, Carlos and I are considering throwing him a welcome home party."

Kendall thought for a moment. "That's actually a good idea. You know James would probably flip a shit if we _didn't_ throw him a party."

Logan paused. "That is a good point. So, now there is defiantly going to be a party."

Kendall opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked down and saw that it was James. He smiled widely, Logan noticing it was completely genuine, and got up from his place on the couch. "I got to take this."

Logan watched as Kendall hurried to his room. "Make sure that the doors locked if you decide to have phone sex! Carlos had nightmares because of that last time!" Logan called.

Kendall flushed. "Shut up! One time!"

"That's all it takes!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and shut the door, pressing accept on his phone and placing it to his ear. "He, babe!" He said happily.

_"Someone's happy!" _James chuckled through the phone.

Kendall melted. He hadn't heard that voice in so long. "Of course I am! I'm talking to you."

He heard James chuckle. "_Aw, Kendall. That was cheesy._"

Kendall could feel the huge grin on his face get bigger. "Hey, you love my cheesiness."

James sighed dramatically. "_Unfortunately." _

"Shut up, dork." Kendall laughed. "Anyway what's up?"

James paused and Kendall sat up, sensing the shift in James' mood. "_That's why I called actually…Kendall something's come up._"

His heart thumped in his chest. He didn't like the sound of this. "James? What's wrong?"

Kendall heard James swallow from the other side of the phone. "_I'm…I'm not going to be home later then we thought._"

"What do you mean?"

"_They booked me some more interviews and performances…I won't be home for another month." _

Kendall's heart stopped. This…this couldn't be happening. He'd been so ready for James to come home. He didn't know if he could take another month. "W-What?" He said voice breaking.

"_I'm not going to be back for another month._" James said hesitantly.

Finally the world registered completely. "B-But, J-James, no. I-I c-can't…James." He couldn't finish his sentence, cut off by his own tears.

"_Oh, Kendall. Baby, please don't cry._"

"I-I c-can't do an-another m-m-month, James! I can barley take it now. I miss you so much. I don't think I can make it that long Jamie." He whispered into the phone. He clutched it in his hand. "We've…we've never been with out each other for this long. I need you, James. I physically can't live without you. I-I don't know if I can last much longer." Kendall cried, almost hysterically. His free hand went to rub at his thigh, a nervous habit he created when he felt like he needed to cut. Yeah, he used to cut. He'd been dealing with a lot before him and James started to go out. He'd been able to quite on his own, with the help of James of course, but there was always moments when he felt like he need that bittersweet blade.

"_Yes you can, Kendall." _James said sternly. "_You are going to make it through this without me."_

"B-But-"

"_No! You are stronger then you think Kendall. You're the bravest person I have ever meet. You are loyal, faithful, trusting. I need you to believe in yourself now, Kendall. For me, you can hold on 'till I get back." _James said, voice stern, but loving all at the same time.

Kendall shook his head. "No I'm not. Not without you Jamie. I-It's so hard. I want you to hold me, have your arms wrapped around me, so bad it hurts. I-I j-ju-"

"_I love you, Kendall._"

Kendall broke completely, sobbing into the phone. "I l-love you t-too, J-James. I-I miss you s-so-o much." He cried softly.

"_Baby, please don't cry. It's just another month_." James said thickly, suppressing his own tears.

"B-But, it so long! W-We've never been away f-from each other this long Jamie. I-I fucking miss y-you." Kendall sniffled, his sobs quieting.

"_I know, Kendall. I miss you so much it hurts, but I know that those who are patient find great rewards. I love you, baby. And I'll be home soon._" James cooed over the phone, wishing desperately to be able to wrap his arms around the sniffing blond.

Kendall rubbed at his eyes, breath still hitching slightly. "I-I love y-you too. See you soon?" He asked.

"_Yes, bye baby." _James whispered, heart breaking. He didn't want to hang up.

"Bye." Kendall said and hung up. He stared at his phone, silent tears leaking down his cheeks. He hated being away from James, but I was only another month. He could do it.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since that call and James was originally planed to come back a week ago. Kendall sighed as he flipped through photos of him and James on his phone, while he laid on the bright orange couch. He missed his brunet boyfriend. He couldn't even describe how much he missed James…and Carlos and Logan we not helping. Kendall threw a magazine at the goo-goo eyed couple sitting next to his feet.

"Get a fucking room." He muttered, throwing a arm over his eyes so he didn't have to see the happy couple.

"My, some ones in a bad mood." He heard Logan pout.

"Well, Logan," Kendall hissed sitting up and glaring at the small brunet. "You would be too, if a couple was flaunting there love in front of you, while you haven't seen your own boyfriend in almost ten months. I think I get to be a little pissed at said couple!" He snapped.

They looked down sheepishly. "Right, sorry."

"Ugh." Kendall grunted, passing a hand through his hair then down his face. "I'm sorry guys, just a little touchy today."

"Hey, no, you're right. We shouldn't be rubbing this in your face." Logan sighed.

"Yeah, we should be helping you get your mind off James!" Carlos yelled happily.

The blond chuckled dryly. "Yeah, not going to happen. Our four year anniversary is in three days."

"Really?" They squeaked.

Kendall smiled sadly at them. "Yeah. I'd made reservations to this really nice restaurant and planned on giving him this." Kendall pulled out a thin black box and handed it over to the curious pair. "But that was before the schedule change. I don't know what we're going to do now."

Carlos opened the box while Logan spoke. "I'm sure James has something planned. He loves you and even though you're separated right now-what Carlos?!" Logan yelled in annoyance, turning to the Latino that had been poking him repeatedly for the past couple of seconds.

Carlos just pointed to the thing in the thin case. Logan gasped. "K-Kendall…that was…your fathers!" He said in disbelief, looking up at Kendall. Inside was a finely crafted watch, the setting looked ancient, but the face looked modern. Logan could tell that it was originally something different, but was modified to fit with the times.

Kendall smiled, lightly. "Yeah. It's actually a family heirloom. He told me to give it to the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. He said that it didn't mean I had to give it to the person I loved. It could be a best friend that I wanted to be with me all the time. Even if the friend moves away, with that watch on, they will eventually come back to you. That's what my father did. He gave it to his best friend, before they separated to go to different collages. When my dad had just married my mom and she was pregnant with me, the friend came back and gave the watch back to my father, saying that he no longer needed it. He never told my dad why, but they spent the rest of the day together. Then my father found out why, his friend died the next day. My father used to always tell me that story." He smiled fondly at the memories.

"Before my father died, he gave me that and told me that story again, but at the end he gave me it. Told me to keep it safe because it was mine now and told me to give it to the person that I thought deserved it the most. And that's James guys. He's my best friend and my lover. He's my soul-mate. No one deservers it more then he does."

"Really?" A soft voice said from behind Kendall.

Kendall spun around with a gasp. "J-James." He breathed. And there he was, looking worn and tired. His hair didn't have it's usual James Diamond shine, his eyes looked dull and tried, but still had that spark in it whenever he was around Kendall, and his usual proud and confident stance was now one that showed how tired and worn out the brunet was. He'd never looked more breath taking to Kendall then he did now.

"Is that true? A-Am I really that important to you?" He asked while Carlos and Logan left the room to give them some much needed privacy.

Kendall smiled and nodded. "Of course. I just wish I would have given it to you sooner." He whispered.

They stared at each other, taking in all that they could. It's been so long, neither was completely sure if this was real or not. Kendall took a hesitant step forward, then James opened his arms and that was all Kendall needed in confirmation.

The blond ran forward, flinging himself into the pretty boy's arms and wrapping his own around the brunets neck. He held on tightly, not wanting to ever let go again. Burying is face into James' neck and inhaling the scent he missed so much. He felt James wrap his arms around his hips and pull him closer, hands sliding under his shirt and rubbing at the skin underneath. He shuddered. It'd been so long since they touched, and it felt amazing.

Kendall pulled back a bit to get a look at James' face. He smiled when he saw the pure joy and love over power the tired look he had earlier. He leaned forward and kissed ever patch of skin on James' face he could reach. "I missed you, so much." He said kissing his forehead. "I love you." His cheeks. "Welcome home." And finally his pouty lips.

James smiled against the blonds lips, overwhelmed by the feeling of love Kendall was showering him with. He kissed back , pushing Kendall impossible closer and tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

The kiss was every bit as passionate as was expected from two lovers who have been separated for a long period of time. It was sweet, loving, with just a hint of lust and desperation. A kiss that said just how much they needed and missed each other. The kiss was what they have been craving for the past nine and a half months. The feel of skin on skin, hair tangled in fingers, bodies pressed together tightly, hearts beating as one once again. It was everything.

Kendall pulled back panting, the kiss steeling his air. His green eyes meet James' hazel ones and he smiled so brightly, James nearly went blind. "I love you." He whispered, grazing their lips together again slightly, just to feel the contact again. Taking James' hand, he brought the watch to James' wrist and put it on him. He looked up and gave James a shy smile.

James smiled widely, tangling their fingers together. He rested his forehead with Kendall's before speaking. "I missed you Kendall, so much. And I love you." He kissed the blonds nose. "Thank you for the watch by the way."

Kendall smirked. "Want to show me how much?"

James groaned playfully. "I just got back, Kendall. I'm to tired. Maybe later."

Kendall pulled back completely, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the brunet a stern look. "James, you just got back from a 10 month tour. I just practically said yes to marrying you and your denying me sex! How is that fair!?"

James patted his arm in sympathy. "It's fair when the other half is tired and just wants to sleep for the next three week." He gave Kendall an apologetic smile and walked to his and Logan's room. Kendall could have sworn James' hips swung like that just to tease him.

Kendall followed, closing the door behind him and watched as James set down luggage and pulled out some pajamas. Kendall huffed. "James, if you don't fuck me, I'm going to rape you." Kendall growled, taking a step toward the undressing James.

James just glanced at Kendall as he pulled on his sweat pants. He rolled his eyes. "Kendall, seriously, I'm tired. Can't you just cuddle with me tonight?" He asked pleadingly.

Kendall bit his lips. That sounded wonderful, but the twitch in his pants wouldn't let him. Kendall stepped forward and pushed James onto the nearest bed, climbing on top of the pretty boy and effectively pinning him to the bed. "I wouldn't be able to do that Jay. I need you. It's been to long. I want that delicious cock of yours inside me, pounding into my prostate so hard I cum without being touched." He whispered huskily into James' ear.

James bit back a moan, but couldn't help the shudder and the sudden tightness in his pants. If he was honest, he really wanted that. He could feel himself start to wake up, in more ways then one. What Kendall said next though did make him moan. "If your still tired James, I can do all the work. All you'll have to do is sit back and watch as I ride your hard dick. Watch as I slam my tight ass down your huge cock, screaming your name as I start to bounce harder and leaning down to kiss you as I cum."

"Fuck, Kendall." James hissed, cock hard and wanting.

"You want that Jamie? Me to ride you?" Kendall asked innocently, well as innocent as one could get as they licked down their lovers stomach.

"God, yes." He moaned, bucking his hips.

Kendall smirked. He made quick work of the rest of his and James' cloths. He pulled back to look at James for a moment. He racked his eyes over James' body. The tour had done wonderful things for the brunets body. He looked like he had more muscle, his chest more toned, his six pack more prominent, his arms more defined. Fuck, he looked amazing. Kendall's mouth watered at the sight.

"God, James. This tour did wonderful things to your body." Kendall moaned, hands running over James' abs and chest. "Fuck." He was so fucking turned on, it was insane.

James laughed. "I could say the same about you." James whispered huskily. And James was right. Kendall had filled out more over the tour. His shoulders looked broader, his chest and stomach looked harder, he had more muscle mass in his arms and legs. He wasn't as buff as James, but he was lean, built like a runner. "You've gained quite a bit of muscle." James said, running his hand up Kendall's naked thigh.

Kendall smiled and leaned down to kiss James lovingly. "Thank you." He said once they eased apart. "Guess that was one good thing about the tour." He chuckled.

James smiled and kiss Kendall again. "So, since it seems you have more muscles in your legs, I bet you wont need any help in riding me." James whispered huskily into Kendall's ear.

Kendall moaned, his momentarily forgot member throbbing at the idea. He sat up and thought over what he wanted to do. As much as he wanted to slam himself on James' cock, he couldn't. It's been to long for that. He smirked a idea forming in his mind. He reached a hand out and ran it over James' lips.

"Suck for me, Jamie." Kendall said. James did as told and sucked on Kendall's figures, watching Kendall through half lidded. The blond gave a seductive smirk as James suck, bringing a hand down to his hard member and stocking slowly, allowing it to rub over James'. Kendall threw his head back and moaned as ever stroke of his hand caused the heated flesh to rub together.

James groaned around Kendall's fingers. One of his hands went to play with Kendall's balls and the other to rub at his thigh. Kendall panted, his pumps quickening.

"Mmm. James, yes." He moaned, hips bucking forward, causing James to moan at the friction. Kendall removed his fingers and turned around, looking back at James as he slowly entered one finger.

"Fucking hell, Kendall." James moaned. Kendall's ass was right in front of his face and he watched as Kendall fingered himself.

Kendall smirked adding another finger. "This is what I did while you were gone James." Kendall said, pumping his fingers in and out. He heard James groan from behind and smirked. He looked down and noticed James' dick was right in front of him. Without warming, he swooped down and engulfed the tip, also adding the last finger as he sucked.

James yelled out in pleasure, not expecting the sudden warmth around his throbbing need. "Yes, Kendall. Make it nice and wet for you." James said huskily. He smirked and licked the underside of Kendall's cock that was just above his face.

Kendall moaned loudly, sucking hard and pumping faster. They'd never done something like this before. And it was such a fucking turn on. He kept sucking and licking at James' dick, moaning when his fingers hit his prostate.

James didn't know how much more he could take. The dual stimulus of Kendall sucking him and watching Kendall's fingers fuck in and out was proving to be too much. "K-Kendall, I-I can't h-hold on much l-longer." He panted.

The blond quickly popped off of James, the brunet whining at the lost heat, while removing his fingers, and turned back to face James. James groaned at the sight. Kendall's eyes where dark with lust, his lips swollen and red and his cheeks flushed pink from arousal. "Kendall, I need to be inside you." James breathed.

Kendall nodded, positing himself over James and slowly dinking down. He hissed. It _has_ been way to long. It hurt more then it used to, but he new that there needed to be pain before there was pleasure.

James bit his lip and forced himself to not buck up into Kendall. He pulled Kendall down slightly so he could wipe away the tears slowly leaking from Kendall's eyes. He kissed the blonds lips softly. "You okay?"

Kendall opened his eyes and smiled, he was all the way down and now just waiting for the pain to dull. "Yeah, will be." He whispered. Finally, he pulled up and slowly moved back down, groaning at the painful pleasure.

James moaned. Kendall was so tight, it took all his will power to not just flip them and pound into the heat that surrounded him. "Kendall, so tight."

Kendall's pace slowly increased, pushing up and slamming back down at a steady pace. Pretty soon, the pain was completely gone and he only felt the pleasure. He panted, slamming down on James hard, capturing James' lips with his teeth and sucking it into his mouth. He looked down at James with lust dark eyes as he continued to fuck himself on James.

James moaned loudly, when Kendall threw his head back in a deep moan and exposed the pale flesh to him to lick, suck, and bit. He pulled away from Kendall's neck to look at the wonderful love bits he left, then focused on the tight heat around his throbbing member. He took Kendall's hips and picked him up, before slamming him back down, hitting Kendall's sweet spot dead on.

Kendall screamed out in pleasure. He'd missed this. This feeling of love James was showing. James was fucking him, both of them to desperate for the other about making this 'love making', but James lips never left his skin, placing loving kisses on any part of his body he could reach. And Kendall loved it.

"J-James, so close. Fuck, I love you." Kendall panted against James mouth.

James smiled, moving one hand form Kendall's hip to his neglected member. He wrapped his fingers around it and pumped in time with Kendall's pace. He kissed at Kendall's chest and neck as he spoke, "I love you, Kendall. So much."

Kendall groaned, thrusting down harder on James' dick, screaming with each jab of his prostate. "Jamie, James, Jay. Yes, oh-oh yes! James!" He yelled out as his orgasm hit him full force. Sending waves of pleasure crashing through out his body.

"Fuck, Kendall!" The brunet screamed as Kendall's walls squeezed around him, milking him of his release.

The thrust against each other slowly as they rode out there orgasms, both looking into each other's eyes lovingly. They lent forward and sealed their lips together in a kiss. A kiss full of love, passion, and comfort. A kiss that both had been missing for months.

They both laid down, wrapped up in the others arms, lips still locked minutes later.

Kendall eased away, running his hand down James' face. "We are _never_ staying away from each other lick that again. Got it." Kendall said sternly, but still lovingly.

James chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Got it. And even if we do, as long as I have got this watch I will always be able to find you again." He said, showing the wrist that still has the watch on it.

Kendall smiled, bringing that hand to his lips and kissing the palm. "I love you." He whispered.

James pulled his hand away from Kendall's lips and replaced it with his own. "I love you, too."

A knock at the door, shattered the moment between the two. "Hey guys, I know you're having sex and all, but me and Logan-"

"Logan and I." They heard Logan correct.

"-_Logan and I_ brought dinner back. I suggest you clean up and get out here before it gets cold." There was a moment of silence. "…Unless Kendall can't walk, then I suggest James gets out here."

Kendall blushed and threw the nearest thing at the door, which happened to be one of James shoes. "Ass!" He yelled.

"Hey! I was only trying to help!" Another moment of silence. "You made sure that you did it on James' bed right?"

James and Kendall's eyes widened, looking at each other frantically then down at the sheets. They had plants on them. Well fuck.

"Oh shit." They said together.

They heard Carlos burst out into laughter. "O-Oh my G-God. I can't _believe _you did it on Logan's bed!"

"What about my bed?"

"Er…nothing. Come on, baby. Lets go eat."

"But Carlos? What's wrong with my bed?"

"Nothing. Every thing is f-fine."

They heard a gasp. "They didn't! I'm going to-" Logan was cut off suddenly.

"See ya later guys!" Carlos yelled through the door. A series of curses, shout and loud bang followed until finally it was quite again.

Kendall and James looked at each other, then burst out into laughter. "How did we not notice which bed we were on?" Kendall asked through his laughter.

"I don't know!" James laughed. Soon they calmed down into light chuckles, James reaching out to pull Kendall's head closer and kissing his nose. "Guess we need to buy new sheets."

Kendall giggled and shook his head. "Nah, nothing a good wash can't handle." He smiled.

James laughed again, this time capturing Kendall's lips in a much deeper kiss. "I love you, so much. And I missed you." He whispered.

The blond smiled softly, stroking James' face." Me too, James. I loved and missed you so much, too."

They where so happy to be back together. They'd never been so happy to be in the others arms before. If they learn one thing out of all this, it was one could not live without the other.

* * *

Random: Yup! There it was! The crap that was a one-shot!

Hikaru: Hope you liked it anyway!

Kaoru: Review?

Twins & Random: Until next time! Peaceness!


End file.
